The present invention relates to processes for producing marbled meat.
In the so-called marbled meat, meshy fat is dispersed in lean meat of beef, pork, etc.. When the meat is cooked and heated, a proper amount of fat is dissolved and the meat is tasted juicy and tender. On the other hand, the meat containing little fat, e.g. shoulder, round or ham does not taste juicy and tender. The meat is tough and considerably underestimated. For these reasons, there is a demand for more efficient methods for obtaining expensive marbled meat from cheap meat containing little fat. As a result, the following methods have been proposed. A method for injecting fat having melting points of 10.degree.-35.degree. C. into meat (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 60-41467/1985), a method for injecting an emulsion containing a stabilization agent into meat (Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-23777/1984), lean meat reinforced by protein which is obtained by mixing a protein-reinforced compound with raw meat, and the protein contains 30 or more % by weight of whey protein (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 56-102767-1981), a method for injecting an emulsion containing uncooked egg whites into meat (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 59-162853/1984) and the like.
It is difficult to say that the marbled meat produced by the above conventional methods is similar to natural marbled meat in marbled conditions, forms and the like before or after cooking. For example, in the marbled meat obtained by the method by injecting fat having melting points of 10.degree.-35.degree. C. or an emulsion containing a stabilizer into meat, a large portion of the fat injected is eluted on heating. As a result, the weight loss of the meat on heating is high and juicy meat is not obtained. There are many problems associated with injection. One needs to inject the liquid at a higher temperature than the dissolution point of the fat or the emulsion. Since the emulsion should be injected into the meat at a higher temperature than the solidification point of fat, microorganisms are easily propagated.
In the lean meat reinforced by protein in which a protein-reinforced compound is mixed, or in the method for injecting an emulsion containing uncooked egg whites into meat, the aqueous protein solution is present in the emulsion injected into the meat as it is. For this reason, when the meat is frozen or defrosted in reservation and circulation stages, protein is mixed in drips and flows out. The drips become cloudy and the appearance of the meat become bad. The fat can not be kept in the meat on heating.